This invention relates generally to storage containers and, more particularly, to an electronic media storage apparatus that enables a maximum number of media items to be stored while still providing comfortable viewing or selection of respective media items.
Maximizing the storage of media items such as CD/DVD cases is very important in order to conserve space such as on a television or stereo cabinet, desk, or similar location. Ideally, media items are positioned tightly adjacent one another to make complete use of available space such as in a basket, box, or similar storage container. Although assumably effective to store a plurality of media items, the existing products or prior patent proposals do not enable a user to see or read the title of the media item when multiple media items are sandwiched tightly against each other. In other words, the goals of (1) positioning a maximum number of media items in a basket, box, or similar container and (2) being able to visually perceive the title or image on each media item without removing the respective media item from its stored position are not currently able to be satisfied simultaneously with current products and prior patent proposals.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an electronic media storage apparatus that enables a user, in one configuration, to tightly position multiple media items adjacent one another for storage purposes. Further, it would be desirable to have an electronic media storage apparatus that enables a user, in another configuration, to easily manipulate stored media items to visually perceive respective titles or images without having to fully remove each one. In addition, it would be desirable to have an electronic media storage apparatus having a lid configured to seal media containers from dust during storage.